Overwatch Video Scripts
by Worldsoul15
Summary: Scripts of Random Videos set in the Overwatch Universe that I write from time to time. Features OC's of my own design that can be inserted into the game itself with minor balance tweaks(I hope). Mostly Origin Videos and Gameplay Trailers, but I will occasionally do an Animated Short or digital comic. unsure of rating T/M. Angst because my mind outlets depressive thoughts as stories
1. Origin Video 1: Midnight

**AN: Hello. this is my first story for Overwatch on this site. Please Review, unless you have only negative things to say. Then you can go jump in shark-infested waters. other than that, enjoy!**

 _Open on a scene of Midnight writing a message on a phone. She pauses for a second, before continuing to type. As she types, her voice appears, narrating what she is typing._

Midnight: Dear Former Strike-Commander Morrison, known to some as "Soldier:76", "Jack" or ..."Dad".

 _Midnight looks up from her phone, and the scene cuts to a shot of Jack reaching down towards midnight as a kid._

Midnight: I cannot ever express how much it means to me that you picked me up off the streets nigh on thirty years ago. I was at an all-time low, and would have welcomed death with open arms. When you offered to be my father, I could not believe my body. I thought you were a figment of my imagination.

 _Cut to a shot of Jack holding spinning midnight around while picking her up, both laughing._

Midnight: but as time passed I realized that you were not a figment of my imagination. You were my link to the world. You saved me from a terrible place, and I have nothing but gratitude for that. When you offered to be my dad, I was ready to accept with open arms.

 _Fade to a shot of a grown-up midnight, with a strike team from overwatch._

Midnight: When I joined overwatch, I wanted to become a daughter you could be proud of. I know that you deliberately assigned me difficult missions to test me, and make sure that I was ready. I will tell you now dad, that I was always ready, from the moment I joined. Until the disaster of Lake Champlain.

 _Cut to a shot of midnight firing shadow's grasp at something off the screen while a man from the previous photo runs up the ramp of a dropship. The bodies of the other team members are strewn throughout the scene._

Midnight: It was a carefully planned ambush. When everyone fell, I told Aidan to leave, to take the ship, and get out as fast as possible. I stayed behind, to ensure that he would get out alive. I felt that it was my duty as team leader.

 _Fade to scene of midnight holed up against a wall as bullets fly past. Her eyes droop as the dialogue plays, and her fingers fall from the grip of her weapon._

Midnight: for two days and three nights I struggled against the enemy, never resting, not even for an instant. When I could go on no longer, my last hope was that they would kill me quickly.

 _Midnight collapses face down. Indistinct figures surround midnight as she lays in the dirt. The screen fades to black._

Midnight: alas, it was not to be.

 _The screen lights up to show midnight suspended in a network of scientific equipment, with various vials and syringes poking into her body._

Midnight: I was captured, and… used by those monsters as a lab rat. They needed a human test subject for all the drugs they were using, and I was a prime specimen.

 _Midnight yells out in pain as a poison is pumped into her body._

Midnight: I did not know at the time, but I was kept captive there for over nine years.

 _Fade to a scene of a Talon soldier standing above midnight as she kneels in the dust, a pistol aimed at her head._

Midnight: eventually, they had enough of me, and decided to dispose of me.

 _Shift PoV to looking down the barrel of the gun towards Midnight. Midnight looks sadly up without breaking eye contact with the soldier. She smiles a slightly tired smile as the dialogue plays._

Midnight: I thought at that time that it would be a stupid way to die. Abused as a prisoner and lab rat for such a long time, only to be shot and dumped in a hole like a dog.

 _PoV shifts to the air above the scene as a shot rings out. Cut to a shot of a grave._

Midnight: I still do not know entirely why that shot did not kill me. I think that it has something to do with my days as an unwilling lab rat for Talon, as I know now. Regardless of the cause, the fact remains that a day after I was disposed of.

 _The grave is disturbed, as if there was something in the earth. A hand slowly reaches out and grasps the foot of a rock._

Midnight: I returned to life.

 _Midnight clambers out of her grave. Scars crisscross her body, testament to the many times she was hurt. As she turns, a single scar crossing her right eye is seen. Cut to a picture of her in combat gear, still showing the scars._

Midnight: For each scar that marks my body, a person died for me. I remember each one. The first two, my mother and father. I do not want these scars, but they serve as a reminder of my failures.

 _Fades back to midnight writing a message on her phone. She sends the message, and closes the phone, then stands up. As she walks away, the phone is left behind._

Midnight: I will not fail this time. No more innocents shall be hurt on my watch. Even if my watch is a solitary one, I will bear it so that others may enjoy life. I will never be able to. All enjoyment was taken from me during the days I spent a prisoner. The world thinks us both dead.. Perhaps it's better this way. After all, we're both fools clinging stubbornly to the past. If you wish to meet me, find me at the Spanish Steps in Rome at midnight. I will be there.

 _Cut to a scene of Midnight perched atop a pillar in the roman forum. She surveys the city as a bell tolls._

Midnight: Sincerely, Former Deputy Strike Leader Morrison, also known as "Alyssa".

 _Fades to a scene of a phone displaying the message as a Soldier: 76's gloved hand grips it tightly while the dialogue plays. Fades to black as the dialogue ends._


	2. Origin Video 2: Gerard

**AN: Please Review, unless you have nothing good to say or suggestions for improvement. then you can take those opinions and bury them in a volcano.**

 _Opens to a monochrome shot of widowmaker turning away from Gerard's grave as snow falls. As widowmaker walks away she stops for a second, and then turns back. When widowmaker turns back, she stoops, and pushes the gravestone across the face. A small section gives way, and widowmaker pulls out a note inside. Widowmaker unfolds the yellowed paper and begins to read._

Gerard: Chere.

 _Cut to a shot of Gerard writing a letter. Gerard pauses before continuing to write._

Gerard: My greatest hope is that you will never read this letter. I would tell you about it over breakfast as you drink your coffee, and I drink my tea. We would share a laugh and remember how we destroyed the Evil Talon together. But alas, it may never come to be. My greatest hope may never come to pass. If you read this, know that I love you, chere, and that I will stop at nothing to get you back.

 _Cut to a scene of Gerard holding Amelie in a dark room._

I knew something was wrong with you the moment I found you in that stinking base. The light in your eyes had gone out. Then I lost one of the lights in my life. I lost you.

 _Cut to a scene of Gerard sleeping as Amelie stands over him with a knife. Gerard wakes up before he can be stabbed and dodges the knife strike. He then immobilizes Amelie._

Gerard: I blame no one but myself for what happened to you, always remember that. I should have been faster, pressed for more support, run through the targets faster.

 _Cut to a scene of Amelie, Gerard, and Dr. Zeigler sitting at a table talking._

Gerard: I was overjoyed when Dr. Ziegler was able to reverse the effects of that horrible reconditioning you experienced, if only for a while. During the time allotted to us, we planned. Chere, I must admit, your bravery and quiet courage has always impressed me, ever since we met. Your ability to stand your ground, even in the face of horrors, was part of why I fell in love with you. I will always love you, chere, even now, with all that has happened.

 _Cut to scene of Amelie kneeling in front of Gerard, pleading._

Gerard: I know you asked me to kill you If we ever crossed paths again, and you forced me to swear on my life that I would. I am sorry, chere. I could never kill you, not even If my life were on the line.

 _Cut to a scene of Gerard, armed with a shotgun and taser, looking out over the town of Annecy._

Gerard: I swore on my life that I would bring you back instead, Amelie, even If I had to go through hell to do so. Four of the five lights that guide my life have been extinguished, and only one remains. I will use that one light, my love for you, to light another, your life, again. Please, do not sit at my grave, where I leave this message for you. I am not there, and I will not die until I bring you back. If you hate me for letting you go, then you may hate me. So long as I am able to bring you back, I will, even if you hate me with all your heart.

 _Cut to a close-up shot of the message in french. Small drops of water start to fall as the final lines are read. Pull out to see Widowmaker silently crying as she holds the sheet of paper. She stands up and tucks the paper into her coat pocket, before standing up and walking away as the screen fades to black._


	3. Animated Short 1: Soldiers

**AN: As always, Reviews are loved and cherished, unless you have only bad things to say with no suggestions at improvements. Then you can go toss those Ideas into the fires of hell.**

Soldiers:

 _Overwatch Logo shown as if in a security camera, before blinking out to reveal a shot of a stairwell, shown through a security camera. Soldier: 76 is seen sprinting up the stairwell before the camera pulls out to reveal a network of monitors, each linked to a security camera. A TALON agent hits a buzzer and sounds an alarm._

 _Cut to: A shot from worm's eye view of a squad of Talon soldiers running down a flight of stairs. The soldiers set up in a firing positions and begin shooting as Soldier: 76 sprints round the corner._

 _Soldier: 76 dives back behind the corner he rounded, a bullet scratching his arm in the process. Soldier 76 holes up behind the wall and waits while the soldiers cease firing and begin to advance towards him. Soldier: 76's fingers curl around the trigger of his heavy pulse rifle. A Short burst of static interrupts the scene as Ana calls Soldier: 76_

Ana: I am in position, ready when you are.

 _Soldier: 76 looks down a corridor opposite at right angles to where the Talon soldiers are. The camera zooms down the corridor to show Ana crouching with her eye set on the scope of her biotic rifle._

Soldier: 76: glad to have you watching my back.

 _Soldier: 76 swings around as the Talon soldiers close on his location, catching one of them across the face. Soldier: 76 pulls up his pulse rifle and shoots two agents at point-blank range, stopping them dead._

 _As the bodies fall to the floor, soldier: 76 turns and sprints towards Ana, pausing only to fire a Helix Rocket at the group of Soldiers, who have swelled to twenty._

 _THe Helix Rocket explodes, filling the corridor with smoke. As the smoke clears, darts from Ana's Biotic Rifle begin to scythe through the advancing Talon Soldiers. Soldier: 76 passes Ana as she stands up and follows. In the rafters a dark figure watches Soldier: 76 and Ana run from the ever-growing number of Talon soldiers._

 _Soldier: 76 and Ana run into a courtyard where they hunker down behind a low wall._

Ana: That wasn't in the plan.

Soldier: 76: there were more of them then I expected.

 _Soldier: 76 sets his body against the wall and prepares to fire. Ana copies him. As the Talon Soldiers pour through the open door to the building, a the sound of an automatic rifle sounds, and several Soldiers at the front of the wave fall down as bullets strike them. Soldier: 76 looks to his upper right and sees a figure kneeling behind a pile of equipment, shooting at the soldiers in the courtyard. The figure is androgynous, and looks young. The face is obscured by shadows._

Soldier: 76: who's that idiot.

 _Ana looks where soldier: 76 is pointing, and sees the figure. She starts for a second, before shaking her head._

Ana: Don't know. He looked familiar for a second.

 _Soldier: 76 turns back to the courtyard in time to hurriedly punch a talon soldier who got too close in the face before he laid down a spate of covering fire, allowing him and Ana to pull back to a safer position. As they retreat, a canister is thrown from a roof and starts spewing smoke. When Soldier: 76 and Ana get to the courtyard entrance, the Talon Soldiers break free of the smoke and fire at the retreating forms of Soldier: 76 and Ana._

 _As soldier stumbles, caught in the shoulder by a bullet, the form of Reaper coalesces in front of Ana._

Reaper: *Laughs*

 _As Reaper fires a shotgun blast at Ana, only for a small figure to drop down between Reaper and Ana, absorbing the shotgun blast. A Cloud of sudden smoke erupts as the figure is hit, obscuring Ana, Reaper, and the mysterious figure._

Ana: *Coughs*

 _As Ana fans away the smoke, she sees the figure who intercepted the shotgun blast engaged in a fight with Reaper. As Reaper fires his shotguns, the figure slides under his shots and kicks Reaper in the groin. As Reaper bursts into black smoke the figure rolls to a kneeling stance and immediately fires at the Soldiers in the courtyard, who are starting to regroup from the sudden explosions._

 _Reaper reforms behind the figure as they turn around, as if sensing where Reaper is at all times. Ana Shoots her biotic rifle at Reaper while the figure breaks Reaper's grip on his shotguns with a quick burst of rifle fire. Reaper Pulls out another shotgun and Fires it directly into the figures midsection. Time slows down as the figure wavers._

Reaper: *Laughs*

 _THe camera shifts to a close-up sideways view of the figure and Reaper. The Figure is clutching its stomach while Reaper aims a shotgun at its head._

?: You'll have to do better than that, Uncle Gabriel.

 _THe Figure shoves Reaper's shotgun up as Reaper tries to fire it, and kicks Reaper in the chin. Reaper dissolves into smoke as the Figure throws a familiar canister, from which smoke spews, covering the escape of the figure, Soldier: 76, who managed to get up and run on, and Ana. When the trio are out of the danger zone, Soldier: 76 turns and grabs the figure by the collar of their military Jacket, hoisting them up into the air._

Soldier: 76: Who are you!

 _As the Figure is hoisted up into the air a face becomes outlined. Piercing green eyes stare out from a slightly rounded face. White scars criss-cross her face as she Beams down at Soldier: 76._

 _Soldier: 76 and Ana both freeze, Soldier: 76 dropping the figure after a split second. Soldier: 76 then picks up the figure and embraces her fiercely._

Soldier: 76: Alyssa!

 _Midnight Returns Soldier: 76's embrace as Ana Wipes a tear from her eye._

Midnight: Well, dad, I wasn't expecting this warm a welcome.

 _Soldier: 76 pulls back from the embrace but keeps his right hand on Midnight's shoulder._

Soldier: 76: I… Lake Champlain… Team Destroyed…

 _Soldier: 6 hugs midnight again._

Soldier: 76: I'm glad you're safe.

 _Midnight squirms in Soldier: 76's embrace._

Midnight: Dad!

Soldier: 76: *Chuckles*

 _Soldier: 76 releases Midnight. Midnight walks over to Ana, who has been standing a bit away from the others, watching. Midnight pulls Ana into a hug._

Midnight: It's nice to see you, Aunt Ana.

 _Ana smiles, and pats Midnight on the head gently while returning the embrace._

Ana: It's nice to see you again as well, Alyssa.

 _Ana and Midnight break their embrace and turn towards Soldier: 76, who is waiting Impatiently._

Soldier: 76: Enough standing around. We need to get back to the hideout.

 _Midnight looks at Ana. Both smile, and the three make their way down a back alley as the camera pans up to the stars. Fade out._

 **AN: First attempt at an Animated Short script. please review. Also, for those who are confused by Soldier: 76's reaction to Midnight, remember that Midnight, AKA Alyssa Morrison, is Soldier: 76's adopted daughter.**


	4. Gameplay Trailer 1: Gerard and Midnight

**AN: as always, please review so that I can improve my writing. general feedback on the stories are always helpful. Unless they are only about how bad the story is. then they can go into the incinerator.**

 _Opens on Eichenwald. Widowmaker is perched on ledge next to the castle doors, sniping at enemies. She kills Mercy and Mccree as they attempt to push the payload. Behind her, a sinister figure garbed in black(Not Reaper. Grey highlights instead of red or white.) slips out of the wall before aiming a shotgun at her._

Gerard: I'm sorry, Amelie.

 _The figure kills widowmaker in one hit, before quickly running off the ledge and down to the ground. Name Gerard pops up in the lower left as Gerard hits the ground._

Gerard: Everything was taken from me. I will take it back.

 _Gerard runs towards the rooms under the ruined tower,_ _ **phasing**_ _through a wall. He then activates_ _ **Ghost in the System**_ _as he stuns Roadhog with_ _ **Widow's Hope**_ _before finishing him off._

 _As Gerard runs, the scene shifts to Oasis garden, and Gerard advances towards the point. As Gerard advances, a Junkrat rip-tire comes around the corner, but before it can explode, someone destroys it._

 _Camera swivels 180 degrees to a female figure holding an assault rifle. She lowers her rifle as the name_ _ **Midnight**_ _pops up in the lower right._

Midnight: Overwatch may be gone, but its Ideals still stand.

 _Midnight uses_ _ **Twin Shadows**_ _on Soldier:76 as they both run towards the point. Soldier pops_ _ **Tactical Visor**_ _as he rounds to the point, plowing into the enemy._

Soldier: 76: Tactical Visor activated.

 _Midnight smiles, and uses_ _ **Regeneration Overload**_

Midnight: Ha Llegado La medianoche!

 _Midnight shoots down Zarya through her barrier, as well as mccree. When hanzo dragon strikes on her position, she charges straight through, activating_ _ **Black Art**_ _to deal with the damage when she nears low health._

Midnight: You'll have to do better to kill me.

 _Midnight kills hanzo before activating_ _ **deep shadow**_ _on top of Junkrat, Roadhog, and Zenyatta. As they blunder, Midnight and soldier shoot them down. Midnight then turns to Soldier and says_

Midnight: Nice job there, dad.

Soldier: 76: You sell yourself a bit short, Alyssa.

 _Soldier ruffles Midnight's hair. Midnight frowns and shoves Soldier's hand off._

Midnight: Dad!

Soldier: 76: Heh.

Midnight: Save that for later! We've got a job to do!

 _Midnight and Soldier dash forward, midnight using_ _ **twin shadows**_ _on Soldier as the camera zooms out to encompass the world._

 **Character Notes:**

 _ **Midnight:**_

 _Shadow's Grasp: Fully automatic assault rifle. Can throw off opponent's aim._

 _Twin Shadows: Cloaks self and an ally for a short time._

 _Deep Shadow: Throws a smoke grenade._

 _Black Art: Instantly restores a large chunk of health._

 _Regeneration Overload: Increases Movement speed and reduces Reload TIme. grants extra shields that transform into overshield after ten seconds. Cooldown on Black art reduced to 2 seconds._

 _ **Gerard:**_

 _Ghost's Sorrow: Shotgun with extremely low spread_

 _Widow's hope: taser that can stun target twice before going on cooldown._

 _Phase: Walk through walls and ignores damage for three seconds._

 _Dash: increase movement speed by 75% for three seconds._

 _Ghost in the system: allows use of weapons while using phase, though damage is reduced by a fifth. Phase continually activated during Ghost in the System._

 _Ghost Steps: Gerard can triple jump._


	5. Origin Video 3: Whirlwind

**AN: For those of you wondering why I am so desperate for reviews, I am basically posting first drafts of these scripts here. as such, and constructive criticism is welcome. Any purely negative comments can go visit the Himalayas without any clothes on. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Whirlwind: I learned about life from my grandparents.

 _Opens on a shot of a young man sitting down listening to an old asian man, african woman, european man, and native american woman talking._

Whirlwind: My Mother's Father, hailing from the frozen north, taught me to love life.

 _Cut to a scene of the young man with the European man at a rock concert, rocking out._

Whirlwind: He never took anything for granted, and lived each day like it was his last. He died a happy man, knowing that he lived.

 _Fade to a scene of a grave bearing the legend "Here Lies William Erthorn." The old people are with the young man, minus the european man, dressed in black._

Whirlwind: My, mother's mother, from the sub-saharan deserts, taught me how to nurture life.

 _Cut to a scene of the young man cooking in a kitchen under the watchful guidance of the african woman. As the young man pulls a completed batch of muffins out of the oven, the woman hugs him fiercely._

Whirlwind: She died knowing that she had done all she could for everyone she knew, and several more besides. She died happy.

 _Fade to a scene of the african woman in a hospital bed surrounded by the young man and the remaining older people. As her hand falls from the young man's hand, the heartbeat on the machine stops. The young man lets out a howl of grief._

Whirlwind: I learned how to care for life from my Father's Mother, who came from the great plains of the american midwest.

 _Cut to a scene of the young man, now a bit older, surrounded by young children, telling them a story as the native american woman watches on. She interjects over the story the young man is telling, and everyone laughs._

Whirlwind: She died surrounded by those she had raised, at peace with herself. She died happy.

 _Fade to a scene of a gravestone featuring the legend "Here Lies Amanda Louis" all the children from before are around the grave, as well as the young man and the older asian man. As the young man hangs his head the asian man puts his hand on the younger man's shoulder._

Whirlwind: I learned how to protect life from my Father's Father, who hailed from the land of the rising sun.

 _Cut to a scene of the young man in a dojo with the asian man, training with the traditional japanese samurai weapons, the Katana and Wakizashi._

Whirlwind: When he died, he died happy, confident that I would safeguard all that I had learned and pass it to the future.

 _Fade to a scene of the now of age young man kneeling at a shrine. A picture of his four grandparents sits at the center of the shrine. The man grabs a necklace belonging to his african grandmother, a bracelet belonging to his european grandfather, a pair of earrings belonging to the native american grandmother, and then pauses._

Whirlwind: My grandparents are the ones who raised me, after my parents abandoned me in their care. While I grew up, I held nothing but gratitude for the four people who taught me to love, nurture, cherish, and protect life. I owe the world to them, as they gave me theirs.

 _Whirlwind opens a cupboard above the shrine, and pulls out a daisho from it._

Whirlwind: I will wander the world, nurturing and cherishing life where it is withering.

 _Cut to a scene of Whirlwind cooking food for a bunch of starving children while he tells them a story._

Whirlwind: And when I am done bringing life to the lifeless, I will teach them to enjoy life.

 _Shift to later at night, where Whirlwind is strumming on an acoustic guitar at a campfire, around which the children from before are sitting, laughing and singing along._

Whirlwind: I will protect the life that I cultivate with all my heart, for I have found my calling in life.

 _Cut to a scene of Whirlwind with his katana drawn, protecting the children he is caring for from a pair of thugs._

Whirlwind: This is my debt to my grandparents, the ones who raised me. I, Julius Valjohn, will honor them with my life.

 _As the dialogue plays, cut to a scene of Whirlwind staring out over an expanse of desert. He fingers his necklace with his right hand, where his bracelet can be seen. Fade out as the dialogue ends._


	6. Origin Video 4: Yui

**AN: For those wondering why I haven't updated in a while, it's because I reached the end of the backlog I was keeping. expect infrequent stories from now on, though I will attempt to take requests for a script. As always, please review, unless you have only nasty things to say, then you can go shove those words in a lion's den.**

 _Opens on a scene of a young girl with her mother and father sitting around a table. The family laughs._

Yui: My last happy memory was on March 17th, Two thousand forty one. It lasted from 7:18:32 when I got out of bed to 10:37:15.

 _The camera shifts to a picture of the little girl screaming as she is pulled away from her family by Two Bastion Units under the watchful eye of five more bastions._

Yui: On March 17th, Two thousand forty one, at 10:37:15, the Omnics came. They took me away from my family.

 _Camera shifts to a scene of the little girl in a dark room with ten other children._

Yui: they took me to a deserted factory, where they stored children.

 _THe children vanish one by one._

Yui:Little by Little, we were led away.

 _Two bastion units trudge into the room and stop in front of the little girl._

Yui: Finally, it was my turn.

 _Scene of The little girl being escorted into a dark room. In the corner she sees a child-sized robot body._

Yui: My last Human Memory was on April 22nd, two thousand forty one. It ended at 14:02:13.

 _The Little girl is strapped into a machine that obscures her body. She cries out once, before all is still. The robot in the corner is picked up and shoved into a socket on the other side of the machine._

 _As the Bastion Units watch over the machine, the robot boots up and looks around._

Yui: At 14:02:13, Yui Kinsoe died, and Heartstrike Prototype X-13 was created.

 _The robot suddenly shrieks, and runs into a corner. The Bastion Units pull it out of the corner and take her to a room where fifteen other child-sized robots are waiting at attention._

Yui: I only learned four weeks, two days, three hours, five minutes, and 45 seconds later, that the Famed Overwatch Strike Team was that far away from destroying the Omnium where I was… Transformed.

 _Cut to a scene of Strike-Commander Morrison looking at the child-robots, still standing at ready in the room, except for Yui, who is talking to Morrison. Morrison wraps Yui into a tight hug, tears running freely down his cheeks._

Yui: Strike Commander Morrison was the nicest person I have ever met who was not related to me. He instantly argued for the guaranteed protection of all who were transformed into prototypes by the omnics against the entire United Nations. He fought for me, regardless of the consequences.

 _While the Dialogue is playing, show Morrison in a suit arguing with a panel of suited officials, while Yui stands outside. Morrison eventually wins the argument and strides out of the room, pulling Yui up onto his shoulders as he does so._

Yui: My first contact with my old parents after I was transformed was at 16:24:54, on December 24th, two thousand forty one.

 _Show scene of Yui with her old parents. Her mother hugs her tightly, while her father sobs into a nearby pillar. Yui's father hugs Yui when she walks over and tugs at his pants._

Yui: it is now 20:12:32, on May 15th, two thousand seventy two. My old parents have supported me through everything, and I thank them for accepting me even after my… Transformation. Others who were transformed were not so lucky. One was killed by his parents.

 _Scene of an Adult Omnic with the same eyes as Yui in Police Officer Uniform, with several different canisters at her side._

In three minutes and twenty-eight seconds, I will be on active duty as Officer Kinsoe. I will give happiness to others, and protect that happiness with my life. My own life does not matter, for I am already dead. I died at 14:02:13, on April twenty-second, two thousand forty-one. I died roughly thirty years ago, but I was given a chance to prevent others from dying, and living in happiness. If I could change one thing about my past, I would make it so that the Omnics came two weeks later, so that I would have more time with my family.

 _The adult Yui grabs a customized SMG from a counter, and turns out into the night, not looking back._

Yui: after all, it would be to much to ask for more, but to little to ask for less.

 _Screen fades to black_

 **AN: I just love tragedies, don't I? first Midnight loses her family and dies, then Gerard is turned into a ghost of himself in his quest to bring his wife back, whirlwind loses all his grandparents, who raised him. Now we have Yui, who was turned into an omnic. I need some help making a backstory for a guy that's not tragic, any takers?**


	7. Digital Comic 1: lake Champlain

**_Author's Corner: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. double release to make up for the wait, if anyone actually reads this twice. As always, leave a review, even if you only have "Good" to say about the story._**

 _Starts with a shot of Strike-Commander Morrison in his office. He is going over a set of papers. The office looks different from in uprising, as there are five pictures on Morrison's desk. A picture of a young girl, a picture of the same girl with Strike-Commander Morrison in formal wear, a picture of the girl receiving the Overwatch Uniform, a picture of the girl receiving a badge, and a picture of the girl with an Overwatch Squad._

 _As Morrison sets a piece of paper down, the door to his office slams open. In the next panel, we see that Dr. Zeigler has slammed the door open, and is panting, out of breath._

Morrison: What is it, Dr. Zeigler. You must have a good reason for interrupting my work.

 _Dr. Zeigler pants for a little bit before composing herself and responding._

Dr. Zeigler: The remains of Strike Team Delta have returned from the raid.

 _Morrison pauses, then looks at Dr. Zeigler._

Dr. Zeigler: He is currently in the hanger.

 _Morrison rushes past Dr. Zeigler the second she says "He". as he sprints out the door, the picture of the young woman with an Overwatch Strike Team falls to the floor. In the next panel, Dr. Zeigler picks up the picture to see that the glass has cracked directly over the young woman's face._

 _On the next page, Morrison reaches the hanger to see one of the men from the strike team in the photo sitting on a crate surrounded by medics and agents. As Morrison crosses the hanger to the man, the crowd parts for him. When Morrison reaches the man, he stops in front of him._

Morrison: Special Agent Aidan William Sampson, Report.

 _The man flinches at Morrison's snarl, but starts to talk. As he talks, the panels change to a black outline as they start to show the past._

Sampson: my team reached the target quite easily. We encountered no resistance during arrival.

 _Completes the transferal to the past, with the six members of the strike team walking through a ghost town. The Young woman at the front speaks._

?: This is too quiet.

 _One of the three men who is not Sampson responds to the comment_

?: Guess we should just be prepared for a fight, then.

 _As two of the agents laugh, including the man who spoke, and the one other woman besides the leader._

?: Agent Rose, Special Agent Fisher, remain silent unless communication is necessary.

 _Agent Rose and Special Agent Fisher shut up. The group continues to the mouth of a cave. As The young woman, identified as the commander of the team, lights a flashlight, a hail of bullets starts to rain down from all sides. Agent Rose and one of the unnamed agents immediately fall as the other four scramble for cover._

Agent Rose: Ahh!

Commander: Cover! Cover!

 _As the agents scramble for cover, the last unnamed agent gets shot through the head and collapses._

Commander: Rose, Williams, and Sorensen are down. We need to get back to the bird, now!

 _The agents use a covering fire system to run back to the plane, but as they approach the bird, Special Agent Fisher takes a bullet to the chest and slumps over. The Commander checks his vitals as Sampson stands guard, providing covering fire on the mass of talon agents aiming at them. The Commander stands up after a moment and motions for Sampson to move on. When Sampson get to the ship, he starts the launch sequence before he realizes that The Commander isn't in the plane. Stalling the launch, he radios the commander._

Sampson:Delta Three to Delta One, come in Commander.

 _The Commander's voice crackles in over the radio._

Commander: Order #505, Special Agent Sampson. Get to base, and tell Central Command what happened. They need to know.

Sampson: Get to the bird! I can't just leave you here!

Commander: Someone's gotta distract these F^(#%*\ from the launch. I'd look like a pretty shitty commander if I was the only one to come back, eh?

Sampson: Alyssa…

 _There is a pause in the chat, as the commander, now identified as Alyssa, shoots a burst of fire at an enemy._

Alyssa: You will launch that bird if I have to kickstart the engines from the outside, goddamnit! Get out of here!

Sampson: Understood, Sir. Launching. Delta Three out.

 _Sampson turns in his seat in time to see the door of the plane closing, Alyssa visible in the distance, her back to the plane. She breaks for cover as the door closes. Sampson turns back to the controls, and launches the bird. Alyssa watches the Plane fly away. In the plane, Sampson slumps in his chair, silently crying._

 _Move back to present at the hanger. Morrison is kneeling next to Sampson as he finishes his story._

Sampson: I don't know why she did it, SIr. I would've waited for her to get on the plane. We didn't know if they had anti-aircraft weapons, sir. I should've.

Morrison: Stop making excuses, Special Agent Sampson. It's no one's fault. Bad luck is all.

Sampson: But sir!

Morrison: Don't.

 _Morrison turns and leaves the hangar, passing Dr. Zeigler on the way out._

Morrison: Don't disturb me unless the base is under attack.

 _Dr. Zeigler pauses, then nods. Morrison enters his office and sits back down at his desk. He starts to go through papers, but stops. He picks up the picture of himself with Alyssa. For the first time, the caption of the picture is visible._

Jack Morrison: Alyssa Morrison…

 _Morrison sighs and slumps over the desk, still holding the picture in his hand, the other arm keeping his head from hitting the desk._

 _Morrison looks up as the door opens. Special Agent Sampson is standing in the entrance, a sheaf of papers in his hand._

Sampson: My resignation, Sir.

 _Morrison grabs the papers as they are offered to him._

Morrison: Thank you, Aidan.

 _Sampson stands in front of the desk nervously, obviously wanting to speak._

Sampson: I'm sorry, sir.

Morrison: It's not your fault. Alyssa couldn't fly a bird. She chose the person with the highest chance of survival to survive. That was you.

 _Sampson hangs his head at Morrison's statement_

Sampson: I'd feel better if you did blame me, sir.

Morrison: I can't blame you for following orders. You're a good soldier, Aidan. It's a shame to lose you.

 _Sampson starts to leave the office as Morrison signs a few papers._

Morrison: Would you want to take part in one last mission before you resign?

 _Sampson starts, before composing himself._

Sampson: What mission, sir?

Morrison: When a member of Overwatch dies, a public funeral is held in the Liao Cemetery. I want you to organize the funeral.

 _Sampson goggles at Morrison as he continues._

Morrison: You'll have a budget of fifty thousand to work with for the funeral. The latest it can be held is in two months. I trust that you will perform to the best of your abilities.

 _Sampson snaps back to attention as Morrison hands a new sheaf of papers to him._

Sampson: Yes, Sir. I won't let you down.

 _As Sampson exits, Morrison looks at the picture of him and alyssa again. End comic._


	8. Origin Video 5: Sampson

**_Author's Corner: This is the origin video of the survivor of the last short. the two are linked, so check out the previous chapter first. As always, please leave a review._**

 _Opens on a shot of Sampson in a bar_

Sampson: Everybody has their share of regrets in the past.

 _Cut to a shot of Samspon when he is younger saying goodbye to a woman and a young boy._

Sampson: I regret that I didn't say "I love you" to my wife and son enough.

 _Shift to shot of Sampson arguing with Mercy, Torbjorn, and Strike-commander Morrison._

Sampson: I regret arguing with my superiors so much at Overwatch.

 _Cut to a shot of a photo of Sampson in a strike team of Overwatch._

Sampson: But most of all...

 _The photo cracks as it comes into focus, obscuring the faces of all members but Sampson in the upper right corner._

Sampson: I regret Lake Champlain.

 _Cut to a shot of Sampson and a strike team of overwatch going through what looks to be a ghost town._

Sampson: It started out as a ghost town mission. A Talon base that made the people around the place evacuate. We were sent in to clear it out.

 _The scene abruptly shatters and is replaced by a shot of sampson running through a street. The members of his team running with him._

Sampson: They took down Natalie and Jason with the first round.

 _The man the farthest from the camera fades out. As does the woman to the left of Sampson._

Jamie died trying to reach cover and Noah died on the way to the ship.

 _First the guy the closest to the camera then the guy on the right of the remaining woman fade out_.

Sampson: I managed to get into the plane and set the launch before I realized that Alyssa wasn't in the plane.

 _Cut to an image of Sampson in the cockpit of a plane, speaking into a radio._

Sampson:Delta Three to Delta One, come in Commander.

 _The Commander's voice crackles in over the radio._

Commander: Order #505, Special Agent Sampson. Get to base, and tell Central Command what happened. They need to know.

Sampson: Get to the bird! I can't just leave you here!

Commander: Someone's gotta distract these F^(#%*\ from the launch. I'd look like a pretty shitty commander if I was the only one to come back, eh?

Sampson: Alyssa…

 _There is a pause in the chat, as the commander, now identified as Alyssa, shoots a burst of fire at an enemy._

Alyssa: You will launch that bird if I have to kickstart the engines from the outside, goddamnit! Get out of here!

Sampson: Understood, Sir. Launching. Delta Three out.

 _The scene dissolves into Sampson sitting at a bar._

Sampson: Commander morrison, despite all I did to alienate him, still let me plan the funeral. I planned the funeral, but I didn't go. Why would I deserve to? They were all better men than me.

 _Cut to a scene of the woman and the boy, now seven years old, walking out the door as Sampson sits crying on the couch, his head in his hands._

Sampson: My wife left me three years after The Lake. I don't blame her. She can do better than me.

 _Switch back to a scene of Sampson drinking at a bar._

Sampson: Every day for ten years I asked why the world had killed such amazing people and left me alive. I didn't have Natalie's talent with music, Jason's endless creativity, Noah's athletic prowess, Jamie's knowledge, or Alyssa's way of effortlessly making people want to believe in her as a commander. I was just the grunt of the team, the guy who was expendable. If anyone should have died, I should've.

 _Cut to a scene of Sampson passed out against a wall in an alley. A shadow falls over him as he stirs._

Sampson: That is, until I received a visitor from the past.

 _Midnight stands over Sampson, a sneer of disgust etched on her features._

Sampson: When Alyssa found me, she gave me the talking to of legends. Every word she said made me angrier and angrier until I snapped. When I snapped, she told me, in no uncertain terms, that I was wasting the sacrifice my friends made. I still remember her exact words:

Midnight: I came here searching for a friend. Imagine my surprise when I found You.

 _Cut to an image of Sampson working at a construction site, doing almost ten times the work of the other workers._

Sampson: Her words stuck with me. I abandoned the bars that I frequented and got a job as a Construction worker, building new residential buildings. My strength hadn't wasted away too much, and I was quickly making the wages of five men for doing the work of ten.

 _Cut to an Image of Sampson polishing a large metal club. A set of heavy steel balls are stacked behind him._

Sampson: Within six months I had enough money to last five years on soldier rations. I am now searching for where Alyssa went. If I can find her again, I will report for duty as Delta Three once again.

 _Sampson looks up from his polishing and spies the picture of his family on the windowsill._

But first, It's time to start mending bridges. I owe several people apologies. Starting with the strong woman who I always admired.

 _Fade out._


End file.
